EAW Pain for Pride 3
Card Triple Threat Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Extreme Enigma © vs. Cyclone vs. Kevin Devastation EAW Championship CM Bank$ © vs. Y2Impact EAW Interbranded Championship HRDO © vs. Speedy Heart Break Boy vs. Robbie V 20 Minute Ultimate Submission Match StarrStann vs. Jaywalker Cash In The Vault Match Hurricane Hawk vs. Matt Carter vs. Adam vs. Viper vs. Ricky Razor vs. Kawajai vs. RNW vs. George Copeland vs. SG2 vs. Tyson LC's World Match Lethal Consequences vs. Montell Smooth Methuselah vs. Regulator EAW Alternative X Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Mister K Background The main feud of Pain For Pride 3 began when Cyclone won the 2010 Grand Rampage match, eliminating both HRDO and Kevin Devastation last. Still being a member of The Black Hand, Cyclone's boss, Kevin Devastation, demanded Cyclone give him the guaranteed World Title match at Pain For Pride. Cyclone rejected the offer and was soon betrayed by Kevin. Cyclone decided to pick the EAW Champion, Extreme Enigma as his opponent for Pain For Pride. However, Kevin Devastation was able to work out a deal to insert himself into the World Championship picture: Forfeiting his InterWire Championship, earning him a chance to face Cyclone in a one on one match, in which if he won, he'd be placed in the EAW Championship match, making it a triple threat. Kevin came out victorious over Cyclone, but Extreme Enigma wasn't to take the challenge lightly, getting the last laugh over both men just before the event. The second World Championship match began when EAW World Heavyweight Champion, CM Banks, decided to start tryout matches against hand-picked opponents to see if they were worthy of fighting for his World Title at Pain For Pride. Banks went through Legends and rising Extremists until finally concluding that no one outside of Generation Genesis was worthy of facing him for the gold. So Banks picked his long-time protege: Y2Impact, as his Pain For Pride opponent. The Second big feud of Pain For Pride 3 took place through a series of events that all began when Robbie V struck a nerve with Generation Genesis, sticking up for his friend: The Heart Break Boy. Robbie challenged the returning extremist and new member of the Genesis: Lethal Consequence, to a "Loser Is Banished To Turbo" match. However, Robbie wasn't able to come out with the win over LC, being banned to Turbo. As his time on Turbo began, Robbie's attitude grew more dark and angry toward "the man who is responsible for all of this", claiming that if "that man" didn't accept his challenge for a match at Pain For Pride, then he'd MAKE him accept the challenge. No one was quite sure what Robbie's agenda was until the Grand Rampage, where he shockingly super kicked The Heart Break Boy during his World Title match with CM Banks, causing HBB to lose. The following Turbo, Robbie V made his way out to the ring dressed up as the Heart Break Boy, mocking his signature poses and finisher. The Heart Break Boy made his way out finally, looking to come to terms with Robbie. However, the only thing Robbie wanted was a match at Pain For Pride. While HBB refused Robbie's offer for a match, he instead came to the agreement that he would instead face Lethal Consequences, where if he won, Robbie would be reinstated onto the Showdown roster. On Showdown, Jaywalker added a new stipulation to the match that should Lethal Consequences win, HBB would be fired as Showdown General Manager. As HBB was near winning the match, Robbie V intervened, causing HBB to lose the match, but just as Robbie was being escorted out of the building by security, an angry HBB claimed that is final act as General Manager would be to make his match with Robbie V at Pain For Pride 3 official. Over the next couple weeks, Robbie and HBB fought back and forth on Showdown and Turbo leading up to the event. Results *1. Mister K had his feet on the middle rope as the referee was making the pinfall. *2. Other participants of the match were Chris Anderson, Kawajai, Ice, Suicide Kid, Taylor, Josh, Mr. Wilson, and Wade Barrett. *3. Both men use multiple weapons throughout the match. In one part of the match, Methuselah spears the referee as Methuselah demanded the referee to end the match but the ref refuses the order. In another part of the match, Methuselah was gonna hit the Spear on Regulator but Regulator pulls the second referee of the match in the way and Methuselah hits the Spear on the referee instead. After the match, Methuselah didn't like the result of the match so he brought out a barb-wired table and ladder as he put Regulator on the barb-wired table and empties a can of gasoline over Regulator and the table. He then gets another table and sets above the first table. Methuselah then pulls out a match and IGNITES A FLAME FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE TABLE AS THE FLAMES SLOWLY SPREAD TO THE TOP!!! Methuselah climbs to the top of the ladder with a steel chair and seconds later, Methuselah leaps off the ladder and connects the Wings of Hell through both flaming tables as the EMT's run to the ring and extinguish the flames with fire extinguishers. *4. Lethal Consequences and Montrell Smooth brawled on the entrance ramp and ringside before the match even started. *6. EMT's came to the ring during the match after Jaywalker chokes StarrStan out with an extension cord but StarrStan was still breathing as EMT's attending him. But Jaywalker gets a steel chair and hit StarrStan and the EMT's with multiple steel chair shots. Jaywalker then forced StarrStan tapped out to the Maple Leaf. More EMT's came out to attend both the downed EMT's and StarrStan. The EMTs were helping out Starr up but Starr pushes all the EMTs away as Jaywalker can't believe it as he charges at Starr with the chair but Starr ducks and Jay hits the top rope with the chair as the chair bounces back into Jay's face. In the final moments of the match, Starr got Jay in the Ankle Lock and Jay reaches the ropes but Starr drags Jay back to the center of the ring and Jay taps out but the ref announces that Jay taps out after the bell ring signaling the match is over. After the match, Starr lets go of the ankle lock, and Jaywalker rolls out of the ring as Jay handed his robe and crawls towards the ramp. But then Starr stares at Jay who is on the ramp then Starr rolls out of the ring and headed towards Jaywalker as Jay wasn't on his own two feet. Starr then decided to go back to the ring and ask for a mic as Jay escapes to the side of the ramp. Starr told everyone "Man... I expected more, man...I expected more out of myself...You...you could call this win from Jay whatever you want it, a fluke, unfair... but he won. Because I slipped up...I just..don't know what's the point anymore. What's the point of fighting if...if I'm still stuck in this box. Still trapped in this cage. I have to...I PROMISE, I WILL BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN...I'm going to do what I was destined to do. And that isn't picking up a couple of world titles just to drop them even quicker... its to show EVERYONE, WHY I AM THE BEST! This is gonna be a testament of the same Starr channel on the same Starr show...but you're going to see a VERY...different message...I will do better." Starr drops the mic and heads to the back with applause from the fans. *7. The ending of the match was Robbie was gonna nail the Five Star Frog Splash on Heart Break Boy but HBB hits the Sweet Chin Music in mid-air! Heart Break Boy went for the cover as the referee covers the pinfall for the Hall of Famer. After the match, the referee helped out Heart Break Boy by getting up as the ref HBB's arm into the air as the crowd goes into an uproar. But then Robbie V tried to get up but HBB helped him on his feet. The two stared down but then Robbie extends an arm towards HBB. HBB thought for a minute about it but HBB accepts the handshake as both HBB and Robbie V shake hands in the middle of the ring as the crowd gives them big applause for their sportsmanship including the commentary team. Robbie leaves as he nods his head and mouths the words 'Thank you', before walking past HBB and stepping out of the ring. HBB looks slightly confused as well as pleased, and Robbie limps up the entrance ramp without looking back. *8. During the match, HRDO delivers a back body drop to Speedy as Speedy goes into the crowd. HRDO then climbs onto the apron as he waits Speedy to get up. Speedy got up and HRDO runs across the apron and LEAPS OFF THE APRON WITH A DECAPITATING DIVING CLOTHESLINE FROM THE RING APRON INTO THE CROWD AND SPEEDY!!!!! *10. After the match, the referee hands Cyclone the EAW Championship as Cyclone was on his knees sobbing over the EAW Championship in his hands. Cyclone got up and heads to one of the corners as fireworks shoot all over Chicago as Jetplanes release confetti all over the arena as Cyclone was seen celebrating on the top turnbuckle with the EAW Championship as the historic event comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Alicia Keys performed America the Beautiful on Day 1. *Several celebrities in the crowd were enjoying the event including Jim Carrey, Kevin Garnett, Chris Rock, Raven Symone, Busta Rhymes, Hayley Williams, Chad Ochocinco and Samuel L. Jackson. *During Montrell Smooth having an interview before his match against Lethal Consequences, Hurricane Hawk & Y2Impact was try to assault Montrell with a steel chair but decided not to because Montrell was onto them as Hawk & Y2Impact walk away quickly. *Generation Genesis (CM Bank$, Jaywalker, Y2Impact, & Lethal Consequences) were celebrating backstage of Hawk becoming the CITV briefcase holder. The celebration was going great until Bank$ and Y2Impact got into an argument of who's walk out as champion in Day 2 of the event. Jaywalker stops the argument before it gets carried away. Then Jaywalker decided of whoever loses the match between the two teammates throws the winner a Championship Celebration Party that will be live on an episode of Showdown and all parties agreed to the stipulation as Generation Genesis continues to talk to one another. *Drake and Celine Dion performed the Canadian National Anthem on Day 2. *Kevin Devastation was getting ready for his championship match until he got a cell phone call from his cousin, Jack and thought that Jack was wishing him good luck. But Jack told Kevin that Kevin's mom was in the hospital due to a bad run-in with a diesel truck and Kevin was devastated by the news. Jack wanted Kevin to be with her mom but knows that Kevin had his big Pain For Pride main event and all. Kevin then told his cousin that he will be there after the event. Kevin shuts his cellphone off and sits back relaxed even due to receiving the terrible bad news regarding his mother. *Extreme Enigma pulls one hell of an emotional speech before his title defense against Kevin Devastation and Cyclone. He was about to continue his speech but stopped by both Cyclone and Kevin as all three men stared to one another then raises his EAW Championship to the faces of his opponents then walks away. Devastation and Cyclone were left in the room staring each other in the eye in silence until Cyclone eventually walks off. But Kevin grabs Cyclone by the shoulder from behind, and turns him around as Devastation extends his hand in disgust and grinds his teeth and says to Cyclone "Good luck". Cyclone accepts the handshake, tightens the grip, and as Devastation starts to turn around, Cyclone pulls in Kevin by the arm in tension as Cyclone says to his former faction mate "Speak for yourself". Both men then walk off their separate ways. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010